Oneshot Insanity
by Silverarte
Summary: A series of oneshots made however they are requested, challenged or submitted to either me or other writers dealing with the characters of Insanity's Requiem and At a Glance
1. Rules

**One-shot Insanity:**

Alright, here are the rules that I planned for this thing. This is to be a series of one-shots for the story and characters of Insanity's Requiem and At A Glance. I do plan to keep this going for when I write the other stories, but I do want to make sure that I get those out before I open up to other stories, though one-shots of the future, and ideas like that are more then welcome.

Alright, here are the rules that I set down. They are simple, and I will try to keep them that way.

Anyone can submit to me a one-shot. My email is . I accept them from anyone who wishes to submit one.

I don't really care how long they are, just please use the characters of either Ronin warriors or the ones that I created, since I just want to see your take on the characters, and possibly what you would have done in different situations or places that happened in the story.

Time frame is up to you. It can be of the character's past, present or what you hope to happen. It can even be an alteration on what I already wrote, or a spoof of it. I honestly don't care! Just please inform me of what placing you want it to be in the time line.

4: Ok, final rule. It can be whatever rating and genre you wish it to be, but I must screen the one-shots before I put them up. Excessive foul language to the extent where it's used every other word or such…((You get the idea)) can't be included, since I don't want the story sets to be kicked off the site: P

Other then that have as much fun as you can. I look forward to reading what is written, if anyone chooses to write one. I will be writing them as well as my Beta reader…I think. You get all the credit for your story, just please make sure that if you want to put these elsewhere, make sure that I get credit for my characters. The story themselves are all yours! If need be, I'll answer questions that may be had for this, and I will add rules if necessary. This is the first time I've done this. Just remember, your one-shots may not be made part of the actual story line. If it's too out of whoop, I'll just make it an AU of sorts on the listing, but I will still include it.

Have fun!

Hikaru


	2. Sick In Bed: HIkaru

_Ok, here is the first of the one shots. This is set a month after Lethias's defeat._

_**Sick in Bed**_

A Ronin Warrior Tale

The day was a complete cliché. The sun was shining, the wind was a gently breeze, and it was all something to really relax and enjoy. Every thing was wonderful, except for one thing…"ACHOO!"

From that point on, Mia groaned. As if on cue, the guys looked up and over at her from the table and living room. Taking in the flushed appearance of her face, Cye walked forward, placing his hand upon her forehead. Raising an eyebrow, he sighed in surprise, "Mia…you are running a fever! You shouldn't be out of bed."

She just smiled guiltily, the feeble excuse dying on her lips as she began to attempt to raise something in her defense, "But…but I have to go research and I…"

"No buts, Mia. You should be in bed," Rowan stated from where he stood, right behind her. Silently, he cursed the fact that Sage was off away from the house. He glanced warily at the other guys. Who knew how this could end up going. He shivered at the thought.

"But Rowan…" Mia looked over her shoulder, a headache firmly settling into her head as she tried to fend herself off at this time. She was already loosing as Kento stepped forward.

"No worries, Mia. Old hard head here will take care of everything," Kento gave his usual goofy grin as she was pulled forward by Ryo.

"Come on Mia…we can handle it here. Even without Sage. Besides, you know why we are telling you to go rest," Ryo grinned, being his usual easy going self.

Mia sighed, "Alright…I'm going to back to bed," She said, letting Ryo pull her up the stairs and settling her into bed.

* * *

"Oh geez…don't tell me that Mia is sick. I have to go out with Akiko today for flag practice," Lea scowled at each of them, "I know you guys. You'll tear the house down!"

Lena had gotten to know them pretty well by now, having been in the household for four months now, and it being a month since she found out their secret and they took out the Demon Lord, Lethias. Kento looked from side to side, knowing where that impression had come from. The last time something like this had happened, he had been the one house sitting.

"You know you can trust us, Lena-chan!" Rowen said, cheerfully.

"You are so pert, I hope you know that," Lena muttered at him. She already had the rude awakening this morning from White Blaze, who decided that she made a good pillow…on the floor instead of her bed.

"Lighten up grouch, "Ryo smiled, knowing he was the same way in the morning when White Blaze woke him up like that. Inwardly, he sighed. He wished Sage was there to heal Mia, but like everyone was probably thinking, the Date clan had gone to a Kendo tournament, and Lena was expecting to get there after practice with Akiko.

Lena sighed, "I'll cancel my going to practice…at least I can be here for some of the time."

"No!" Cye cried out, shocked, "You know we can handle it."

"Yea, sis, stop being a hardhead about it!" Kento smiled up at her, "We can handle it. Don't be a mother hen!"

"I'm not. It's just that there is so much to be done, and this includes making sure that Mia gets better and is comfortable. I mean, cleaning the basement, the kitchen, bathrooms…the yard out front. None of us likes those chores you know…" Lena said, doubtfully.

"We got it. Don't worry. I got all the positions figured out, so there shouldn't be a hassle," Ryo smiled, "You, missy, need to go on to practice. Your flag team needs it."

"Fine…but the house better be standing when I get back," Lena threatened as she smiled up at them, knowing they had won. She turned to head out the door where Akiko waited in the car her parents had driven up there. She shook her head, wondering how Akiko had gotten her to actually be a part of the flag team, but then again, a lot of things had changed since that battle. Now she did the swimming, and the flag team, with Akiko hovering over her shoulder the entire time. She waved to the guys, got in the car, and they drove off to the place where they were to practice.

* * *

Kento and Rowen looked to Ryo as they watched Lena take off, "So, what's the plan."

Ryo's eyes looked side to side, "I'm supposed to know?"

The baleful looks at him told him to be serious. Ryo sighed, shaking his head, "Alright. I have the list Mia made of things that have to be done. Let's divide it up, and get to work."

* * *

And so, after about fifteen minutes of debate, another twenty of wrestling, and fifteen more of other things of nonsense while Cye checked up on Mia, the list was divided up as so.

Yard Work: Kento

Kitchen: Cye, of course

Bathrooms: Rowen

Basement: Ryo

Taking Care of Mia: Rowen, since it was probably the safest place for him

Living Room: Cye, since the kitchen would be the easiest anyways

Attic: Uh…why not wait for Lena and Sage to get back?

"Ok, so everyone knows what to do?" Ryo said, looking up from the list to each of them as Rowen folded his arms, "Yea. But why do I have to clean the bathrooms?"

"Because that makes it so you can still take care of Mia, smurf-boy," Kento said, sighing. He wasn't too happy with the yard work himself. Cye shrugged, "We had better get on with it then, eh?"

"Yea…" Kento moaned out as he made himself walk out the door, cursing the work as Rowen made his way to the restrooms and Ryo and Cye where they were to go.

* * *

"Ok, this can't be that hard…I mean…I just have to cut a bit of grass….with a lawn mower older then my text books…" Kento said, glaring at the lawn mower in front of him in the shed. He shook his head, pulling it out and starting it up. This was going to be a long afternoon, no doubt about it.

Line after line of fresh cut grass appeared on the ground as Kento zoned out. None of it was hard, just mindless to the point of total ridiculousness. So, needless to say, he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. A large bump in the road knocked him off course, as he lost control of the lawnmower.

"Oh No!" Kento shouted, pulling it this way and that, narrowly avoiding Mia's flower garden and walking straight into the little pond that Cye had set up a week ago. The type with a fountain…Kento wasn't happy. He sat up, sputtering as he looked at the lawnmower which still somehow remained dry from his wet perch. Dripping, he pulled himself, hearing a scream come from the house. His eyes widened as he ran into the house to see what was up, "Rowen!"

* * *

Ryo was downstairs, working diligently on the basement boxes and such as one after the other got stacked away. Nothing could help it, the place was a disaster. And of course, the upside was the amount of dust in the area. Sneezing every few minutes was getting rather tedious.

"Hmm…wonder if I can use my armor for this…Flare up Now can't work…hmm," Ryo muttered to himself as he dusted off another box, filling it with junk as he put it in the right spot.

He then laughed, "The bearer of Wildfire's greatest enemy! Run from the dust bunnies all around us!"

He shook his head, as he heard a voice from the top of the stairs, "So I assume that your new attack will be something like, Dust bunny power? Or…maybe…The Dust Vanquisher! Useful for anyone you want to get to sneeze their way from a battle?"

Ryo scowled up at Cye, who stood at the top of the stairs, "I expect that from Rowen or Sage, not you Cye."

Cye just laughed, "Come on, let's get something to eat. I have lunch all cooked up, since the kitchen and Living room is done."

"They are done! How did you do that!" Ryo asked.

Cye shrugged, "Super Dish Cleanup? My new sure kill?"

Ryo just rolled his eyes, "You are stuck on that, aren't you?"

"Like mother's milk," Cye just shook his head with his gentle smile as he led the way into the kitchen, when they heard a scream. They glanced at each other, wide eyed as they ran up the stairs, hearing the crashing that Kento caused on his way in as well.

"Rowen!"

* * *

Everyone crashed up the steps, running up to the bathroom on the top floor. Wide eyed, Ryo was first, slamming open the door to the restroom with ease. The others, Kento and Cye, waited anxiously to see what had happened, then started as Ryo cried out in surprise before he was overtaken by a sea of bubbles.

"What the-!" Ryo called, barreling backward as his cry was echoed by the other two.

Suds filled the hallway, followed by curses from each of the guys. Cye, who reacted quickly, lunged for Mia's door, blocking the bottom with his jacket so that the suds wouldn't get into her room. HE couldn't do much else for the others, but that was all to be expected.

"Cye, do something!" Rowen's voice cried from somewhere in the bathroom, desperate for rescue.

Kento choked back a laugh as Cye shook his head. Ryo was nowhere in sight as Cye closed his eyes, a blue aura shining about his form in the color of his armor. Waving a hand to the side, he urged all the suds to go away, down into drains, as if forced by a torrent of water. When he opened his eyes, he saw that they were gone.

Kento seemed to have escaped most of it, standing near the rail to the stairs, smiling happily. Ryo, however, stood, soapy bubbles dripping off in clumps as they fell to the floor. Kento burst out into the laughs he held back, struggling to keep from falling as he shook his head. Cye looked faintly amused, and Ryo…well…Ryo was ready to throw a temper tantrum. White Blaze had been smart to sleep in Mia's room for the day that much was certain.

"Uh…guys?" A weak voice sounded out from Mia's door. The guys slowly turned to find Mia, her robe about her form, her skin still pale from the cold, but a perplexed look adorned her face. Her feet stood upon the remainder of the suds, her pink slippers getting soaked.

"What' happened here?" Mia ventured to ask again, tilting her head to the side, biting back a cough and sneeze.

Cye stood up, noticing that Mia was trying not to laugh at Ryo, and spoke, "None of us know. We just heard Rowen yell, and then we came. Suds were everywhere…I hope it didn't ruin my apron."

Kento laughed, "It's to girly for you anyways."

Cye just shrugged calmly as Mia walked forward to check out the bathroom, Ryo in front of her, and they both started laughing. Kento not far behind. Cye peeked over their shoulders, and then covered his mouth, biting back a harsh laughter.

There, in front of them, sat an annoyed Rowen, stuck in the bathtub. Suds were seeded through his already blue hair, and he was totally drenched. Suds piled around him in small goblets, the remainders that Cye couldn't get rid of, "What are you laughing at!"

Ryo shook his head, as Mia sneezed, looking up at Rowen, "How did you do this?"

"I haven't a clue! I put the soap in the tub, walked away into my room for a moment to get a book, then I came back to find all this! I tried to wash it all down the drain…but it only got worse!" Rowen cried out, slapping his hands to the side as Cye saw the bottle.

"Rowen, I can't believe you used dish soap in a bathroom," He said, calmly as Rowen's eyes grew wide, "This is dish soap?"

Kento laughed harder, slinking out of the bathroom as Rowen stood up, frustratedly. He stepped out of the tub, only to slip again into it. This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Lena and Sage got home, smiling slightly as they chatted away happily. Lena was jumping up and down, almost bouncing off the walls, "I can't believe how you won that! I think the entire clan was waiting off the edge of their seats!"

Sage laughed, "The top competition wasn't at their this time. It was just the junior competitions and me as an exhibition. Besides, grandpa said you are welcome to come again. You helped out a lot with it!"

Lena laughed and nodded, walking in the door, "Well, I'll be glad to help anytime you need it! I think maybe I should start up kendo!"

Sage just laughed, "Why don't you get your other studies done first. Kento isn't done teaching you and Cye and Ryo still are working on staff work."

Lena just humphed at him, walking into the hallway after changing into slippers, "So?"

Rolling his eyes, Sage's million dollar grin was in place as he looked into the living room, spotting everyone lying about. Lena, turning around, spotted it not long after he did, feeling her anger burn off. She raised an eyebrow, taking not the ruined states of clothes, Rowen's soap stained outfit, Cye's lack of jacket, Kento's ruined jeans, and Ryo's dust filled clothes. She blinked rapidly, walking forward to check on Mia, to see if she had a fever.

"I guess they all did as they said they would," Lena stepped back from Mia, watching Mia snuggle closer to Ryo in sleep.

"I suppose so. Hard day for them?" Sage asked.

"They just cleaned. How hard can that be?" Lena asked, leaving the room.

Sage just shrugged, following her out of the room to let his friends sleep.

* * *

_Author's note: Well, here you have it. The first of the one-shots for my story line. Anyways, below I posted the rules for submitting one of your own. I hope that you do, since it would be great to see other's intake on these characters and in my story. Maybe I should start a contest with it…hmmm…who knows? I'll add just about any of them that come my way! Thanks, and let me know what you think of this story! lol_

_Hikaru_

**Rules for one-shot submission**

Alright, here are the rules that I planned for this thing. This is to be a series of one-shots for the story and characters of Insanity's Requiem and At A Glance. I do plan to keep this going for when I write the other stories, but I do want to make sure that I get those out before I open up to other stories, though one-shots of the future, and ideas like that are more then welcome.

Alright, here are the rules that I set down. They are simple, and I will try to keep them that way.

Anyone can submit to me a one-shot. My email is . I accept them from anyone who wishes to submit one.

I don't really care how long they are, just please use the characters of either Ronin warriors or the ones that I created, since I just want to see your take on the characters, and possibly what you would have done in different situations or places that happened in the story.

Time frame is up to you. It can be of the character's past, present or what you hope to happen. It can even be an alteration on what I already wrote, or a spoof of it. I honestly don't care! Just please inform me of what placing you want it to be in the time line.

4: Ok, final rule. It can be whatever rating and genre you wish it to be, but I must screen the one-shots before I put them up. Excessive foul language to the extent where it's used every other word or such…((You get the idea)) can't be included, since I don't want the story sets to be kicked off the site: P

Other then that have as much fun as you can. I look forward to reading what is written, if anyone chooses to write one. I will be writing them as well as my Beta reader…I think. You get all the credit for your story, just please make sure that if you want to put these elsewhere, make sure that I get credit for my characters. The story themselves are all yours! If need be, I'll answer questions that may be had for this, and I will add rules if necessary. This is the first time I've done this. Just remember, your one-shots may not be made part of the actual story line. If it's too out of whoop, I'll just make it an AU of sorts on the listing, but I will still include it.

Have fun!


	3. The Great Hair Caper: Hikaru

_One shots r us! Anyways, here goes my next attempt at a one-shot for this set, since I haven't had any submissions. It's all good. Nothing to worry about, I just hope I have an alright thing with this. I had to try cracking on Sage's immortal hair just once, though he is my favorite ronin and all. Send me your prayers!_

**The Great Hair Caper and Lena's Blue Face**

_As fate would have it, everyone could find Sage in the restroom, readying himself for the day that morning. No school that day, and yet, he seemed to be taking far longer then anyone else ever remembered before that. The guys stood along the stairs, Mia with them as they listened to the two voices coming out rather loudly down the area._

_"Blue! I can't believe it!" Lena's voice had shouted it, seemingly close to crying at the hilarity of the situation as she looked up at Sage's normally blond hair. She began to snort as Rowen stepped by, blinking rapidly for a moment._

_"Ok, are you trying to copy me now, Sage?" He grinned as Lena laughed, looking up at the hair, shaking her head. Sage was laughing down at her as well, her face as blue as her hair, though both grateful that she hadn't ended up blind. The day itself seemed to be rather wild, and had started simply. No, he hadn't wanted his hair blue; he only wanted his hair done right. That was how it had started…that was how it ended up being…._

_What a crazy day this had turned out to be…

* * *

_

The alarm rang as I had jumped out of bed, yawning to myself as I decided to make a mad dash to the bathroom before Sage could. Sure, the blond hunk was becoming a better friend to me everyday, but the guy spent more time in the restroom on his hair alone then I do. I love him to death, but come on, didn't he realize his hair was immortal anyways?

I shook my head, glancing at the clock once more. Seven am…lovely time to wake up. Oh well, as soon as I remember why I got up this early, I'l perk up…I'm sure.

Sighing to myself, I picked up my towel from the closet and the clothing I wanted to wear. No sense in trying to find clothing that was nice. Kento had a training session planned, and I was gonna get beat up no matter what way I wanted to plan this adventure, so the shorts and purple tank from Mia ought to do the trick.

I ran my fingers through my brown locks as I darted to the bathroom, praying carefully for the freedom that my bladder was now seeking. And Lucky Day! The restroom is open!

Glancing to the side, I picked up my pace, noticing Kento was coming out of his room. Why the heck was he up so early? Cripes! I quickly shot into the restroom, glad that I had made it without trouble. Setting my stuff down I shook my head, seeing all the hair care products that Sage had. Sure, it wasn't a lot in comparison to my mom, but at the same time, I was still amazed that a guy could care so much about his hair. If he wasn't so manly and straight forward in other ways, I would have guessed he was gay, and I didn't want to assume that.

I sighed to myself, just glad that I didn't have to worry about all of that. For now? I think a shower is in order! I didn't really care that Sage's stuff seemed messier then usual.

_You know you like to imagine him…you just deny yourself…_

Damn those spirits. They are relentless…and it is getting old.

* * *

I kept my eyes closed, ignoring the blond hair that flicked into my face from time to time. Knowing Lena, she had already rushed to the restroom, thinking she had beaten me to the punch. Not that it mattered, but if it was a victory for her, let her have it, right?

Man…I just can't get into the meditation today. After training, we are supposed to be going to a festival, and I know the girls are waiting to go to that like anxious little children. Even these birds seem louder…or is it because I'm expecting something to explode? Hmm…I think it's the later reason. Either way…maybe I should stop.

Standing up, I glanced about, done trying to relax. I think it's time to clean up…yes, a shower would feel good, wouldn't it now? Oh come on now, you know you all like your showers too. I know I do...or I wouldn't be rambling. Wait…why am I rambling? Oh crap, I've been hanging around Kento and Lena too long. They ramble, even Rowen and Ryo ramble at times…but I don't…so…yea…ok…I'll stop.

Walking into the house, I could smell the delicious breakfast Cye already had going for all of them. Man, that guy can cook, though I don't have a mind to even bother to try. Hope my future wife can, since I'm about as likely as Ryo is at the job. Anyways, thinking about friends…I couldn't believe how Lena turned out to be. I thought she would just be a guy crazy chick, but it looks like I'm wrong on a lot of levels. Either way, here goes nothing. Let's begin the bathroom wars!

Oh Good! Lena's out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel in her hair. Smiling, I nodded to her, which she quickly returned, offering me one of those bright ones that she always gives. Seems like they are her specialty. Looking up at her, "So, water alright? Didn't use up all the hot water."

Her smile widened, "No. I don't do what you do, my friend. I suggest you hurry though. Kento threatened to break down the door you know!"

I just rolled my eyes, "He would."

"Well, yea, that's hardhead for ya. Anyways, you enjoy your clean up time; I'm headed to get ready for the day. Have fun Sage!"

I just rolled my eyes, "Thanks."

* * *

_"Rowen! How could you!" Lena shrieked, frowning at the blue haired man, wiping the blue from her face as best as she could._

_"Admit it, it's a great prank!" Rowen laughed as he leaned against the doorway, unbelieving about what had just happened. They had just finished getting ready and taking their showers after all._

_"No it isn't! My hair is blue!" Sage cried, his hair covered in a towel._

_Ryo just laughed as Mia began to look at the strands to figure out what it was that caused the hair to stay blue. Cye and Kento remained silent as the three teenagers slung insults back and forth. No one really worried about it yet though, since each of them did seem to see the hilarity of the situation. _

_"I really don't appreciate being nearly blinded by that stuff, you know! You broke it before hand! You did, didn't you!" Lena accused, glowering darkly._

_"Hmm…I refuse to respond to that…" Rowen grinned at each as the debate became more heated.

* * *

_

Sage had just finished with his shower as Lena pulled herself from her room. Her towel was slung over her shoulder, brush and other various cosmetics in hand as she watched Sage open the door, looking not at all surprised to see her, "Morning rituals?"

She smiled, "Morning rituals."

Together they began to get ready for the day, Sage drying his hair as Lena pulled hers back into the pony tail that had become her custom. Frowning, Sage looked into the pile or sprays he had, making count of the ones he wanted to use. However, it appeared that there was something a miss, but he couldn't place it to save his life. Shrugging to himself, he looked over to Lena with a shrug, who responded, "Trouble?"

"Nah, I thought that I was missing a bottle of something or another, but I think I just imagined it," Sage said, reaching down into the pile.

"Are you going crazy then?" Lena joked, shrugging as Sage rolled his eyes, lifting the can to spray on his hair. Pressing the nozzle down, he cried out in shock. The spray was changing his hair color, blue upon blue waves stained his hair as a scream sounded out beside him in shock and surprise.

"My eyes!" Lena cried, her eyes clenching as she tilted forward, the blue die lining her eyes and face in the same fashion as Sage's hair. Laughter sounded behind them as the broken can stopped spraying, and Sage was fighting to get Lena's eyes washed out.

* * *

And that was how it had begun. Sage's blue hair and Lena's bluer face. No one knew how it happened to work; only that Rowen had pulled the prank of his lifetime. No matter though, cause one thing was certain. Lena and Sage would find a way to get him back, since everyone knew the prank to be his, and that he would pay.

So, the others waited for Lena to stop yelling at Rowen, and to watch the real festival fireworks begin.

* * *

_Author's note: There you have it, my next fan fiction, written not that long before I need to go to bed! So sweet dreams you all!_

_Hikaru_


End file.
